


Plants Make Better Company Than People (Poison Ivy x Reader)

by PinkSakuraFlower1



Series: Welcome to the Villains [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: Alcohol, Ambiguous Relationships, Bruce Wayne is Batman, DC comics - Freeform, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gotham City - Freeform, Other, Plants, Platonic Relationships, Poison, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, alcohol mentioned, dc, light alcohol, romantic, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkSakuraFlower1/pseuds/PinkSakuraFlower1
Summary: You are a plant loving/fanatic as well as having an interest in poisons/toxins. You move to Gotham and become interested in the existence of Poison Ivy, and one day your paths cross.----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A Poison Ivy x Reader/You Fic I wrote a few years ago. Light Editing. Might as well post it cause why not.No specific pronouns were used in fic. The relationship between the reader/you and Poison Ivy can be platonic or romantic; the choice is up to you. Light alcohol is mentioned.
Relationships: Pamela Isley & Reader, Poison Ivy & Reader, Poison Ivy/Reader, batman/reader (minor)
Series: Welcome to the Villains [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002096
Kudos: 21





	Plants Make Better Company Than People (Poison Ivy x Reader)

You were a gardener that had moved to Gotham, where the work took you. You didn’t mind moving but it broke your heart, every time you had to abandon your little children behind. Like human children, a parent would worry if their child was being taken care. Being fed, being raised properly to their full potential and perhaps more.

You were fascinated with plants for as long as you could remember, being raised in a simple life. You preferred to be outside as much as possible, exploring the wonders of nature.

Overtime, you became infatuated with plants in a way. It was not as if you didn’t like humans but they weren’t exactly the best company at times. People had opinions and most of the time, if yours and their opinions didn’t match up-

Well, let’s just say you prefer venting to plants.

They didn’t protest as you humans did and you could always seek refuge in them. Hidden from the world that humans had built yourselves.

There were so many varieties and were constantly changing- ever so slowly. Adapting.

You learned a few things from plants as you got older.

When you were old enough of higher education, you studied Botany and learned how to use the medicinal properties of the plants.

That’s how serious you were with plants.

You studied off first as a florist while slowly building your own collection of flowers. You learned about them, their biology and their meanings, before offering your knowledge to others.

Then you became a gardener, to get more in touch with the plants and out of the confides of your greenhouse.

Then you slowly made your way up.

Now here you are at a botanical garden in Gotham.

You hadn’t spent much time here but so far, it was great. You had your own person greenhouse and lab for you to work in. Your colleagues were good, some more then others, and your boss was also a good one too.

That’s always a plus.

Compared to what you’ve learned about Gotham, the expectation of such nature was a bit unexpected.

On the other hand, your company was mostly plants then people so what did you know?

During your time in Gotham though, you became accustomed to the dangers there. The crime of gangs and drug cartels were here and there, being robbed, and of course Batman dealings with villains.

Compared to your quiet life, Gotham was a big change.

Though not all bad.

For example, there was Poison Ivy.

At first, you thought people were talking about the actual plant. Then you learned about that it was actually a villain.

A red head that was able to control plants and from the whispers here and there, you learned it was more than that.

Fascinating.

Perhaps that was why your boss commented on your arrival. How it was good to see someone new here, despite everything.

It appeared that Poison Ivy had a tendency to be attracted to all things plants and well- you know how it goes.

Instead of the opinion that your colleagues shared, you honestly wanted to meet Poison Ivy. She may have some rare plants or may share some of her own information with you. What was it like to have plants communicating to you? Were they like talking to humans with specifics or were they basic? Was is it like to have a hive mind of plants at your disposal?

There were so many questions you wanted to ask.

However, you weren’t careless.

Poison Ivy could have a reason to kill you, just for the plants. Although you may share her opinion, you still had the desire to live.

So you kept your questions and desire to yourself…

But what was the harm of talking to your plants?

The answer: There was a bit harm in that.

It happened one night.

You were focusing and monitoring the planets in the botanical garden. The security wasn’t functioning well and there was some kind of poison going around.

You and your boss, who was in their late ages, were fine.

Apparently, your boss had spent sometime with poison over the years so they were fine.

Your colleagues? Not so lucky.

None of them were dead but it could’ve been lethal.

You found them passing out one by one and you knew it was immediately. That was how your boss found you.

Grabbing medicine from the plants that you grew and harvested, grounding up and mixing them to make an antidote. Or to make your colleagues regurgitate the poison and building acid.

Whatever came first really.

Your colleagues were safe when the paramedics came. You gave your witness report to the police and paramedics, giving them details of the organs and what may have gone wrong.

Was it gas poisoning? It couldn’t have since there was constantly ventilation to let gas out. So it had to be directly ingested.

Batman had came and it was terrifying to see him.

Even more so when you had to talk to them.

With Commissioner Gordon and Batman, you were sweating.

It helped imagining them as plants.

Only a little.

You were questioned to how you weren’t poisoned and where did you learn how to make the antidote.

There was no need to lie since you could’ve been mistaken as the culprit.

So you told them.

How you were interested in plants and one time accidentally ate some poisonous plants here and there from your curiosity, you eventually developed a resistance to poison.

You kept that up when you found out herbal medicine and how some plants and how they were combined, could be medicine or poison.

Subjecting yourself to poison, to see how they affected the human body. How dangerous they were and to see if they could beneficial.

You may or may not have been a bit too eager when explaining.

However, you weren’t guilty.

You had an alibi from your landlady and your neighbours. After finding out the state of the garden and backyard, you had gave a hasty excuse to your boss.

Then you began to take care of the garden.

When you were asked why, you told them. 

There was poisonous plants in the gardens and they were affecting the vegetable gardens. When you were offered some by your neighbours and had a taste test, to taste the freshness, you knew the bitter taste.

That shouldn’t been right.

So you immediately told your neighbours to stop and looked into the garden. There were poisonous plants affecting the roots of the vegetables and there were some that could’ve been mistaken as an ingredient.

And there was somehow marijuana plants growing here and there- you didn’t want your neighbour’s kids being affected by ignorance.

So you spent some time getting rid and burning away all the poison and making antidotes for your neighbours.

After giving another report to the police, you were let go.

Now, here you were, at the Botanical garden.

You volunteered to watch over until they got a new security guard to come in. Your boss told you to be careful before they left- after all he still had to make a statement to the police and visit their hospitalized workers.

You spent the time watering the plants, trimming them, and preparing seedlings. You monitored them and when you were done with your rounds, you went to your lab.

You began to restock your ingredients from earlier before cleaning up. You passed time by inducing more poison to yourself to test your latest experiment and then made your way to your latest project.

A rare plant.

It was a tricky one indeed. The pH of the soil had to be right and the water had to be at the right temperature at the right time, as well at the air. If something wasn’t right, there was a small window of time before it died.

Shifting the light brightness, you wrote down your findings and made sure everything was right.

You spent most of your day and time to make sure the seedlings sprouted and helped them grow up.

You found out that this plant grew better if you played “Rite of Spring” by Igor Stravinsky, then the usual Beethoven and other composers.

Yes, you played songs for your plants.

So, sue you.

When you went to your lab, you could feel your latest experiment affecting you. You flexed your arm and noted your observation.

_‘Slight numbness to nerves but still very conscious. Hindering of movements doesn’t seem obvious but requires more time to know. Oddly, I can feel my blood pumping faster like a stimulant. I wonder what happens if I used snake-‘_

Then you heard the alarms going off when the windows broke.

You stood up and you could feel the tremor occurring underneath your feet.

Widening your eyes, you followed the movements to the center and found yourself at the rare plants.

You gaped at the sudden appearance of a giant plant and saw a red head, approaching the plant carefully.

It was Poison Ivy.

Your face felt heated and the questions you wanted to ask started to consume your thoughts.

You were dazed until you saw her about to pry the door open.

“WAIT!” you yelled.

Your body went cold when Poison Ivy looked at her.

_‘Oh she’s very pretty’_ you noted but you were sweating in nervousness.

“Oh, so there was one who didn’t get affected” commented Ivy, turning towards you.

You should be scared. You should be running and calling the police- or Batman!

But you decided not to.

“For those with regular resistance and at peak health, the poison that my colleagues were affected with would’ve worked. Not enough to kill but considering there were a couple of my colleagues who smoked and overdrink then necessary, it could’ve been.”

Poison Ivy was now interested as you as she sat on a giant leave. You noted how bouncy the leaf was when she sat down.

“Oh, so you knew the poison in them?” smiled Ivy, interestingly.

You walked a bit closer and opened a shelf, pulling out a container.

“As a person who regularly ingests poison, I know the effects of certain poisons affecting the organs and what kind of effects they have” you told her.

“You know how to make poisons? Well, that’s interesting” commented Ivy, getting off from her seat.

_‘Keep your cool- maybe someone will come soon now that the security has been triggered’_ you thought.

“Certain plants can be used as medicine but the wrong combination can be lethal” you said, walking closer to her.

“You’re not some regular botanists, are you?” asked Poison Ivy, raising her hand.

You watched as the plants around you started to react as a vine wrapped around her arm.

“I like humans but plants make better company” you confessed while shrugging.

That was the truth.

“Indeed…” agreed the Villainess.

You yelped when the vines started to grab you and lift you in the air. Your arms were restrained with your legs and they were getting tighter.

“I appreciate the chat but I need to take this child away” said Poison Ivy before making her way over to you. A leaf grew underneath her, and it raised her up like a platform.

You felt her drag a finger from the side of your cheek and bring it underneath your chin.

You could feel the poison Ivy gave you and you could feel it happening then-

“Nothing?” she said confused.

You were confused then you realized, “Oh yeah the snake venom” you commented.

“You gave yourself snake venom?” said Ivy, a bit shocked.

You shrugged, “I left the venom in the snake wine that I have. Alcohol no longer stimulates as it usually does…unless I drink a barrel though that’s out of my usual pay raise.”

Ivy looked at you and you coughed awkwardly.

There was silence and then you shifted, trying to ease out of the bindings. Now with the stimulates in you, this was getting uncomfortable for the situation.

“If you want to take the child away, you better use that container. It should regulate the environment and keep it in good condition until you plant it-“ you rattled off awkwardly, trying not to look at Ivy.

“You’re going to let me take it her?” Her voice unamused.

“Call the child they/them- it is a bisexual flower” you deadpanned.

Ivy looked and nodded, “Yes, it is. My mistake, thank you for telling me.”

“You’re welcome” you responded out of instinct.

Ivy walked down and took the container from the ground and opened the door. There was a hiss of air before the door behind her closer and the second door opened.

You watched as Ivy took the child safely and transported into its carrier. Sealing it nicely and activating the conditioned environment, you watched her leave.

Or about to.

Before she stepped onto her giant plant, she turned to you.

“I didn’t get your name-“

You responded by giving her your full name.

“Well, toodles (y/n)~” she said before disappearing.

And then there was darkness with the plants started to take over you. Buds of flowers appeared and they seem to fall into themselves.

Then the petals opened and pollen like material shot out at you.

“Well, this’ll be a nice way to die” you lamented out loud.

_‘I shouldn’t have spoken out loud…I just ingested god knows what’_ you thought to yourself.

You could feel yourself blackening out. Your body becoming warm and woozy.

‘ _Well at least the plants could use the nutrients in my corpse and grow into something…Not a bad way to die I guess-‘_

You blacked out after that.

You dreamt of a world where nature had taken control of the planet again. Giant magnificent trees with animals milling around, instead of humans.

There were small towns but co-existed with nature, respecting them-

Then you woke up on the floor. There was something over you and it was black. You looked around and saw Batman, kneeling by you.

There was also an oxygen mask on you.

Huh.

He must be really prepared.

“The police and paramedics are coming. What happened?” he questioned.

“Poison Ivy….poisoned the others and came to take away the…” your mouth felt dry before you shakily pointed to the room near you. “Took the child away with her”

_‘No numbness in nerves. Heart and lungs operating as usual. Head clear, dry mouth-‘_ you noted as Batman raised you up and took off the mask.

You accepted the water given and felt better.

“You shouldn’t have survived” commented Batman.

You re-adjusted your sitting and moved your sore neck. “Resistant to poison, remember? Though I haven’t had much luck with breathing in poison then opposed to ingesting them.”

You chuckled and looked at the cocoon of plants you were once in.

“I didn’t expect to be alive honestly” you said honestly.

Batman stared at you and allowed the paramedics to take you.

You felt fine and almost normal but for the Gotham-ites, probably better to keep to yourself.

After the incident of Ivy, you didn’t hear much anymore. You were on paid leave and were ‘recovering’.

The botanical garden was being rebuilt and upgraded.

You were checked on every time and you hid your make-shift lab from them. No need to make things more complicated then necessary.

Now here you were, in the garden on your apartment, tending to it. After the incident, you were selected to make sure which plants would go together, and taught your fellow neighbours.

It provided some nice activity for the kids, for school and otherwise, learning how plants worked and how it was beneficial.

As you watched the kids do a science project on plants, you got the water pail ready.

“I see you’re recovering well” said a voice.

You didn’t need to turn to see who it was.

You smiled to yourself before getting a bucket of compost and went to the garden plot.

“I have paid leave but it’s been boring…mostly” you noted, before mixing the soil with the compost. _‘Whoops, accidentally got a worm- back in you go buddy’_.

“You’re helping the kids?” asked Ivy, standing over you. She looked off to the side as the kids were writing and drawing in their journals.

“They want to make a garden for their school- a good idea really” you said casually.

You got up and dusted the dirt from your pants and your hands.

You turned to Ivy and smiled.

“How may I help you Miss Ivy?”

And that’s how you had a relationship with Poison Ivy.

As your employer and otherwise.


End file.
